


Pairs of Points

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha!Thea, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Consensual, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Futanari, Graphic, Heat/rut, Knotting, Language, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of dub-con, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oliver & Thea are Fraternal Twins, Omega!Tommy, Omega'verse - A/B/O Dynamics, Pheromones, Smut, Thea & Tommy Are NOT Related, bonding bite, lots of knotting, no vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: AU.~Thea and Oliver were born twins and Alphas. Their best-friend Tommy was an Omega. When Oliver pulls a runner after a blow-out with Tommy. Thea finally approaches the Omega about why's he's been avoiding her—only to come upon him in the middle of his yearly Heat. She was only doing to the friendly thing in offering to give him her pheromones—But things take a turn that should have been easily predicted. ~





	Pairs of Points

**Author's Note:**

> **I've been wanting to do a Thea/Tommy fic for a while, and decided I needed a moments break from "—In Life"; so this is what you are getting. Don't worry, I'll be working on that next.**
> 
> **This is my first true Futanari fic, which means female characters with penises, which is obviously a common occurrence in Omega'verse. But this is my first time doing an Alpha female in a descriptive sexual venture, instead of making a passing reference to it. Enjoy!**

Thea uttered a curse as her toe snagged on something unseen on the floor and sent her stumbling. She caught herself on the post at the foot of her bed. In true Queen fashion, it was a queen-sized, four-poster, canopy-covered stack; the Queen family crest carved elegantly into the light oak headboard. Oliver had the male equivalent. Speaking of Oliver...

Sitting on the chest at the foot of her bed, she lifted her foot... and found it tangled in a jockstrap. "Gross, Ollie!" she exclaimed, kicking her foot and sending the jockstrap halfway across her room.

It sat their ominously on her rug, the large cup staring blankly at her. She cringed at it, rubbing her barefoot on the carpet to get off the cooties. She honestly didn't want to know her brother's size, but there you have it. She may of had a penis herself, but she at least had the decency to tuck it away until she had use of it, which was once so far, when she hit the puberty of her dynamic and went into her first Rut as Alpha.

She got up, edged around it, and grabbed one of her crosse sticks from the stand by the corner. She scooped up the jockstrap expertly into the leatherwork net at the end. And proceeded toward the set of double doors that sat on the opposite wall symmetrical to her bed (careful to step over the spot on the rug where it previously lay).

These double doors had hardly ever remained closed for longer than a night (until recently), and she could count on one hand the times that it had been locked by either occupants of either room. She nudged one door open, that was closed but not clicked shut, encountering brief resistance, before it opened fully—to reveal Oliver's unoccupied room.

It had been that way for almost three months now.

Without any of the skill or brutality she showed on the field, she lobbed the jockstrap into her brother's room where it landed on the innumerable amount of other inordinate junk that littered his floor (and simply blended back into its original environment). A typical bachelor playboy's floor. Or maybe it was just typical Ollie.

She could wonder how it even ended up in her room. It wasn't like she willingly picked the thing up and brought it with her the last time she was in his connecting room.

She stood on the threshold of their double doors. They'd had each of these rooms since the times of their nursery. His green, her red. Born together, they held the same birthday, bore the same dynamic. Differentially: he bore the looks of dawn, blond hair and blue eyes like the sky; she was like the coming dusk, dark brown hair and grey eyes like the blackening sky. Their sexes: male and female, wasn't a wall between them—at least until they got older. At twenty-two now, she hardly knew what went through her brother's head any longer.

His room was reeking of his scent. His natural odour, all his body sprays, the sweat soaked, alcohol reeking, and random skank-ware made up its own concoction that was her brother. Yes, they may be the twins of billionaires, but contrary to popular public belief, they weren't waited on Knot-and-scruff. To put it simply, some of the few rooms in the Queen Mansion that Raisa or any other cleaning staff were not allowed, was Thea and Oliver's rooms. It was their rooms, their responsibility. To put it simply, Thea Dearden Queen was more responsible than Oliver Jonas Queen.

No one had been in it since he'd left, other than herself.

So, three months so far and counting. And this was no Summer Camp separation like when they were kids. He left, by his choice, with hardly even a by-your-leave to her, or their best-friend Tommy.

Queen Consolidated was spreading their business overseas with the acquisition of stock of factories in China, and Robert Queen wanted to oversee that the transition went smoothly himself; with the trip costing his absence of estimated around eight-months to an entire year. And Oliver, seeing his chance to ditch his current Knot-laden issues, jumped at the opportunity to 'get the lay of company that he would be inheriting on Robert's death' (stupid first-born son hierarchy bullshit). But anybody who knew two hairs of Oliver Queen, knew that he just did a huge runner.

Thea glared into his room as if it might somehow telegraph across the sea and to Oliver himself. She was pissed at him. Most of the time, she simply tried to forget that his room was on the other side of these doors (but it was a little hard to forget something she'd known her entire life).

She thought of spraying his room in an act of Alpha aggression that was itching inside of her since his ditch-ment. It would serve him right to find his room (what would soon become) a toxic environment, a problem for the CDC. But she knew it was just spite tickling her hindbrain and knew she'd regret it the instant that she was done and the scent set in washing his away. It wouldn't smell like Ollie anymore, and admittedly Tommy (who always seemed to congregate to his room than hers).

The three of them had been best-friends since childhood. Their parents were best-friends, they were part of the same rich-people society, yacht club, they had stock in each others companies, and did business with each other. But something in the last few years changed, even if she still didn't _want_ to admit what it was. But eventually, something always happens, and somehow, it had been _her_ that had become less and less a part of it. Her first suspect, had been that it was because she was a _girl_.

She let out a growl at the stupidity of boys and their bro-bonds. And for good measure, she tossed her crosse in there too. It was one of her older, wonky sticks. And she could never look at it the same knowing that it had touched a part of her brother that she had no desire to know about.

She grabbed the knob, slammed the door, and in an action of finality, locked it.

She glared at the door for a moment longer, and turned her back on it. She went to her canopy bed, and promptly fell on it face-first.

The reality of the reduction of involvement the last few years, was even more upsetting than getting ghosted out for sexist reasons. Because sometime in the last few years Tommy had made the decision to, instead of riding them out, he spent his one (sometimes two) scheduled Heats a year with his best-friend in life, Ollie Queen. IT was their secret, something they clearly thought was neither her or anyone else’s business. But she knew. Thea knew their scents too well to be oblivious, especially because she was totally in love with the Omega, who would see her as nothing else.

It had nothing to do with being Alpha and Omega. She and Oliver had come into their dynamic when they were sixteen. Tommy came into his when he was fifteen. She'd had a crush on him since they were nine.

She muttered curses into her pillow, it the perfect muffling tool for the complaints she couldn't tell others.

She missed Tommy. She hadn't seen him properly for the last month, and before that, after Oliver left, it was almost like he couldn't stand to be in her presence for more than an hour. Too, busy. Too... something. Was she just not good enough? Just not... Ollie enough? She knew she had become secondary to Oliver, she always would be. She could only ever be Thea, not Oliver. It didn't matter that they were twins, she was her own person even if it had seemed like all she'd done was follow her brother around.

But could he just not bother with the blond not around anymore? Was there no point in putting up with the pretence? She had believed that they were friends as well, but lately, it didn't seem like it. It hurt to think that after all these years, it was only because she was Ollie's twin/sister.

But she was getting ahead of herself. It was abandonment tears coming to play; first Robert and Oliver, and now Tommy.

She pushed herself up onto her elbow, letting out a exhale that blew her wavy hair from her face. Screw this! She was an Alpha, she was a Queen! She didn't wallow in self-pity. She got fucking answers!

She jumped from the bed, and quickly stripped from her at-home-comfy-clothes for a pair of skinny jeans, a designer sleeveless cropped tunic, half-top leather jacket, and flats. Flipping her hair up out of the collar, touching up her makeup, phone in pocket, she was ready to demand some answers.

She took one of Ollie's cars (had evil thoughts of spilling something on the seats before it was tucked back into the darkness of the garage with all his other cars), left through the gate and drove to the Merlyn Mansion.

She completely forgot to even call and check to see if he was home, but when security at the gate let her in, she knew he was. Completely tunnel visioned in her pursuit, she didn't notice the yellow tag on the gate. The Queen twins always had an open pass, but maybe later she would realise the only reason she was let in this time was because she'd been in Oliver's car.

She parked and let herself into the mansion without knocking. Because open-invitation, friends, they were basically family, though Tommy ultimately spent more time at the Queens than the other way around.

As soon as she stepped inside, she knew something was... different. Just not what, not yet. Though she as herself didn't understand it, her Alpha hindbrain did.

Her eyes fluttered closed without realising it, as she took several slow deep inhales, as if she might inflate herself with the beautifully scented air. It was like nothing she’d scented before. It made her blood sing hot. It called to her and she had no other choice but to follow it up the stairs, nature dictated it so.

When Thea stopped at the threshold of Tommy’s room where the scent was by far at its strongest, and saw through his partially closed door, his bed and its occupants in clear view, she did a double-take. Surprise, jealousy, concern... And then realisation:

Tommy was going in Heat.

The truth was, she'd never scented an Omega pre-Heat or in Heat, Just post-Heat. Tommy had always steered well clear of her if he even suspected that he was entering his pre-Heat. She understood. But at the same time, it hurt to think that he didn’t trust her enough, not like he did Oliver.

Tommy was in nothing but his boxers, in between Ingrid’s legs, leaning back heavily against her chest, his eyes closed. The older Beta was in a tank top and shorts. Thea had never seen so much skin from the woman before now. Her hands were in constant movement; rubbing up and down his arms, his shoulders, neck. Carding through his black hair, down his chest and rubbing his belly through the hair that dusted his chest.

But she never once went further than that. There wasn’t even anything sexual about it—even as Tommy looked the sex toy under her fingers.

His skin was flushed rose, it gleamed with delicious beads of sweat. Thea could see even from here the straining in his boxers. Hear the little breathless sounds he made through his pink parted lips.

There was still time, neither appeared to have noticed her presence (consciously at least), she could leave and Tommy would never have to know she was there. That she saw. She shifted, back to do just that, but a floorboard creaked underfoot just so—alerting at least one occupant.

Thea looked back and gulped as her gaze was caught by Ingrid’s brown, even as she continued to rub and caress the Omega. Even if she wanted to do a classic Ollie-runner, Ingrid’s gaze glued her to the floor.

Though Tommy wasn’t consciously aware of her presence (too busy with himself, concentrating of Ingrid’s touch trying ease him from his pre-Heat to his full-Heat), he was Omega-conscious of her Alpha pheromones floating his way, letting it both ease and cultivate the buzz that would rattle his every cell until he was vibrating with it. His reaction was strong.

He let out a low moan as Ingrid rubbed beneath his belly button. This wasn’t the first-time she helped him with his Heat. Until recently, that was. She was always there for pre-cuddles and post-cares. It was always around such times that Malcolm Merlyn had a "sudden business trip". But it was better that way.

Ingrid stopped rubbing, even as Tommy let out a whine in protest. Thea watched as she leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. Tommy almost dazedly opened his eyes, blinding blue pupil-blown slits. They strayed a little and then focused on Thea, standing in the half-closed doorway.

He straightened from Ingrid’s chest. "Thea… hey." It came out far more breathless than he intended.

"Hey." Her was definitely smoky.

"I’ll leave you two." Ingrid rubbed her hand one last time through Tommy’s hair and caressed the back of his neck (he leaned into it) before she climbed from him and the bed.

And somehow, Thea found herself fully in the room, as if the shift in the air from Ingrid’s passing had pushed her into the room. The closing or opening of the door would signal something that even they weren’t aware of quiet yet.

There seemed to be an awkward silence between them as they stared at each other.

"So, that was…" she made a gesture that she didn’t even understand and was clearly an understatement, "Unexpected."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ingrid sometimes helps me with my pre-Heat." It was an unwritten rule that she never stayed for the actual Heat, not that she would have been much help in the matter. Being a Beta and a female, not even male Betas were of much help; they just didn’t have the kind of pheromones and anatomy that his kind craved in such a state. Thea, on the other hand—he stopped that Heated-thought in its tracks and inconspicuously dragged a pillow into his lap. But it didn’t stop him from taking a drag of the air and her pheromones weaving through his own alluring scent clogging his room—and put much purpose into the pillow on his lap.

Thea stood perfectly still and held her hands (naturally) clasped low in front of her, loosely, casual. Skinny jeans were definitely a brainless choice, especially when she could feel her clit starting to swell with the head of her cock.

All Omegas, especially in Heat, were supposed to smell alluring to one Alpha or another. But like with anything, some smelled better to some Alphas than others. They called to an Alpha’s Rut to some extent. Thea hadn’t much been around other Omegas. And whether it was because she’d know Tommy near her whole life, as long as Oliver, or it was just because he naturally smelled good—her hindbrain responded to his scent like her forebrain to his good looks, humour, and wit.

As soon as she’d realized that he was in Heat, she should have turned heel and ran, but his scent had held her, _he_ had enraptured her. But as always, she never listened to that reasonable voice when she should (which was why she got sometimes got into trouble as bad as Ollie).

Thea cleared her throat. "Well, um…" she kind of forgot why she’d come in the first place. She could feel the butterflies of arousal fast consuming the pit of her stomach, warm, fluttery, active, distracting.

"Right." Tommy shook the glazed look from his eyes, forcing himself to focus.

"I can help, you know?" Thea blurted. Tommy looked at her. Her cheeks went hot from embarrassment as opposed to their previous warmth of arousal. "I mean, if you want, or—I know that Ollie’s been helping you through your Heats—" Goddamn! Her brain was more in her restricting pants than it was in her skull. There was a loaded silence, because why did stupid Oliver have to ruin everything? "Nothing has to _happen_ ," she emphasized, "I could just sit over here, back turned even, I can listen to music on my phone and just—you know—direct a bunch of pheromones at you."

"How long have you known?" he questioned quietly. He couldn’t quite seem to look at her, guilt seeming to downturn the corner of his lips amid his 5 o’clock shadow.

That was kind of the last thing she expected in this situation. "Nn… After the first time." When he didn’t say anything, she just kept talking, "You and Ollie are the two people closest to me." Now she was the one who couldn’t quite look at him. "I could sent the bond in your pheromones."

"Thea, I sorry—" he started.

"There’s nothing to apologize for." She stopped when she realized she’d been moving towards him. "I shouldn’t have come," she told him, and promptly started to back towards the door. "I’ve hardly seen you since Ollie decided to leave and I missed you—" she stopped as her shoulder hit the edge of the door and it clicked shut. She stared at him for a moment, before she looked at it over her shoulder. She almost moved her hands, but then she remembered exactly _why_ they were there in the first place and pivoted on her heel instead. She reached from the knob, clearly from his view.

"Wait!" his voice held her in place. She didn’t move, didn’t look back at him over her shoulder, she hardly dared to breath with his pheromones singing through her. Tommy fisted the pillow in his lap, intentionally or not, rubbing it against his straining cock confined in his boxers that were soon to be soaked with his slick. He missed Oliver. And while they had similar scents, they had their own unique fragrances. Just like, despite being twins, they were their own Alphas. But he missed her too. "Stay. Please. The thing you said?"

Thea nodded once, let go of the doorknob and walked to the far wall in front of his desk. She didn’t take the chair in the corner, the window seat, or the desk chair. She took off her jacket and hung it on the back of the desk chair, slipped off her flats. She sat on the carpeted floor, her back to the Omega, straight backed, hands in her lap after she undid the collar of her sleeveless tunic. She was actually surprised that she’d managed to sit down at all, but she knew she needed the restraining discomfort down below if she was going to keep her head on her shoulders. She would **not** force herself onto Tommy. He did not want her like that. She was not Oliver. Her restraint would be magnanimous.

"Do you want me to put my ear buds in?" she questioned in a controlled tone.

"Ya—Yes." Tommy was almost panting as he had shifted on the bed to follow her progress and her wafting pheromones as she shed each piece of clothing, freeing pheromones confined beneath her clothing, from each piece of skin bared.

She nodded and leaned forward, reaching into her jacket pocket for her phone. Tommy bit his lip to keep back the groan as the hem of her tunic rose with her movement, tantalisingly flashing him the smooth tan flesh of her tail bone and that inviting dip, before she sat back. Thea put in her wireless buds, turned on the connection to her cell and played iTunes at volume so she could hardly hear her own ragged breathing, let alone Tommy’s.

He watched her for—he didn’t know how long. Seeing the way her wavy hair fell across her shoulders. The way they rose, up and down, as rapid as his own. Brown instead of blond. Narrow instead of broad.

He laid on his back, his head turned to the side as he looked at her, straight-backed and stiff. He was so warm. Even his boxers were too much, too suffocating. But he forced himself to leave them on. He couldn't, not with Thea ten feet away. He missed Ingrid's cuddle, her caresses with calluses made from a life of domestic labour. Oliver's. But most of all, he wanted to find out what Thea's soft palms and long-fingered hands felt like, on him, _around_ him.

The pillow was knocked from his lap as he shoved his hand under the band of his boxers and fisted his leaking erection. He bit his lip, holding back the sound in his throat, thrusting into his fist as he threw his other arm over his sweaty and flushed face. Because it wasn't his own touch he craved, that he ached for—it was _hers_.

Her pheromones both entice his Heat and cooled it, put him on the edge of haze and clarity. He was almost into it. He'd been in pre-Heat for days now. She'd come just when he needed it most. When he wanted it. When he wanted Alpha.

He released his cock in almost annoyance. He took the pillow that fell from his lap and bit the corner, muffling his growl of frustration. It felt like she was somehow teasing him, taunting him. She was so close, but not for him to touch. This was definitely not how Oliver went about it.

He bowed into the haze, he stopped resisting the Heat as he was wont to do, even with a willing partner like Ollie. His pheromones went out in waves, full form, attempting to lure a suitable mate. She was there, she just needed to _listen_ to what he was telling her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, the hands on her knees digging in their nails so hard that she was afraid that she might break one. Her 'calming breaths' just amped her up, inflated her cock in her tight skinny jeans ever more. She was fighting Rut with conviction, but she knew that it was a fast losing battle. She knew if one little thing changed, it would break her.

She shifted. God, he wasn't making it easy on her! She felt the rumble build in her chest, rise into her throat and emit lowly as she fought tooth and nail against her most basic urges, her own want. The desire to turn around, jump on the bed, and dominate him, claim him like the Alpha she was and the Omega he was. Illustrate to him just how much he wasn't Oliver‘s, but _hers._

She either had to get out of there. Or one of them was going to snap. She was sure it was going to be her. She thought she could be what he wanted. But she wanted more than that, she wanted _him._ But _would_ she be able to make it to the door?

The little hairs on the back of her sweaty neck rose. The Omega's fingertips barely brushed her naked bicep, before the Alpha leapt into action. Tommy had hardly realized himself that he'd slid to the floor and crawled over to the Alpha.

She spun around, a growl ripping from her throat. A little aggressive, a lot dominating. He fell back onto the floor, his neck barred, legs spread like a good little Omega. The ear buds jarred from her ears, they fell to the floor, the unintelligible buzz of the music drowned out by their heavy breathing.

She crushed their mouths together, her fingers digging into his hair. He moaned, opening up to her, the strokes of her tongue. Her slender form overlapped his own. Her confined bulge, hot like a furnace pressed against his pelvis, making his hips jerk up into the wanted warmth of what he most craved.

Biting his lip as she finally pulled back, their lips shining with saliva, she sat back on her knees between his legs, raking him with her gaze. He shuddered in pleasure as if it were a physical touch. He sat up, wanting to touch, to be touched, hating the separation.

She was feeling too confined, too tight, restricted. She knew exactly the solution. Thea didn't even attempt to undue the buttons on the double lapel of her designer tunic. She ripped the shirt open, a button or two popping off with the force. She was the kid of billionaires, she could afford to buy another.

He touched her, caressing her hips, dragging his hands upward, cupping her bare, small breasts. His thumbs flicked her nipples, making her gasp and arch lightly. He kiss the hollow between her peaks, feeling her pounding heart against his lips.

Her cock, painfully erect, after pushing against the seams of her jeans had finally had enough (the Omega so close), and she burst through her zipper and button, her cotton panties an improper cup.

In an act of aggression and eagerness that turned the Alpha on, Tommy pushed her so she was laying on the floor and grabbed the waist of her skinny jeans, jerking and pulling them, and her panties from her, before he dived onto her engorged extended, clitoral cock like he was a starved Omega.

He put his lips to her slit and drank up the pale pearl of pre-cum that beaded their before, before he took the entire head between his lips, swirling his tongue around it. His mouth watered with the sweet, heady taste of her. So different from Oliver’s. She groaned.

He could hardly fit it halfway into his mouth before the head hit the back of his throat, it was so big. He moaned, slick dripping from between his cheeks and down the inside of his thigh at the loving thought of this Alpha filling every empty space inside of him.

She'd never been touched like that before. In fact, she'd never even been touched. Her Alpha cock, at least. She’d been with guys before, Beta and Alpha, but had always been the bottom. But soon, Tommy would be taking her penetration and Knot virginity.

Mouth working the top half, one fist the bottom, he reached between her legs with fingers coated in his own slick leaking down his thigh, rubbing her testicles that framed her crease, before his fingers dipped into her sex. Her walls pulsated around his pumping fingers, stroking the hidden flesh—before finding that _spot_. She cried out, thrusting her hips up. He swallowed around her mushroom head.

While the warmth of his mouth was great, it wasn't quite what she had in mind. She pulled him from her cock, he whimpered in complaint.

"Bed." Thea told him, and he changed his complaint pretty fast as he scrambled for the bed. He waited on his hands and knees for her eagerly.

She climbed to her feet with a single grace. And slowly walked around the bed. His hips thrusted back towards her as he felt the light dip of her weight as she came on her knees. She put her hands on his hips, stopping him. Somehow, his boxers had still remained on. They were wet, soaked through with his slick. She tore them from him with ease. He whimpered as the air hit him so sensually, the cool air caressing all his hot spots.

Her nails trailed lightly up the outside of his thighs, making him shiver, her palms caressed up his hips. She inhaled deeply, letting his scent, the scent of his slick, his arousal, his want—pet her insides, her eyes fluttering. "Mm. You smell so sweat, Tommy." One hand petted his lower ribs, while the other followed the curve of his hip to his front, and followed that V down towards neglected cock. "Feel so good."

"Ah." He sighed as he felt her soft palm wrap around him. She pumped his slowly, torturously. "Thea." Reaching through his legs from behind, she rolled his balls in her palm. She pressed her pelvis with his ass. He pressed back against her eagerly, moaning. Her cock hard and heavy between her legs, lined perfectly with his coated crack. The heat from her flood cock, burned his core just right. Now, all he needed to do was get it inside of him.

"Please," he begged as she reached between them and pushed three fingers into his hole.

"Shh," she hushed. "I'm bigger than him."

And it was true. He bit his lip and whimpered at just the thought of being so full. She pumped either of her hands (one inside him, the other around him) until he was a begging mess under her hands, slick with sweat, and she felt like she might have a mental breakdown if she didn’t find her throbbing cock it that sweet heat.

Finally, she pulled her fingers free and released his cock. She licked the slick that coated her fingers and grasped her leaking Alpha cock, lining herself up.

As soon as the swollen head of her leaking cock even brushed his expanded rim, he flung his hips backwards eagerly, taking her in desperately. She yelped, her eyes almost rolling at the feeling of being inside of him, and almost didn’t grab his hips and threw her own hips forward to prevent the topple off the bed. They both cried out.

The veins of her cock felt so good against the rim of his hole. The head’s ridge bumped over his prostate. The leaky slit rubbed up against the opening of his internal cervix. "Fuck,"

Taking that as a perfect invitation, she was still a lady after all, she pulled halfway out and thrust back in. It was a completely different sensation than getting penetrated. _This_ was what she was made to do. Grasping his hips, stabilising her knees, she just let go of any hesitance, and pounded into him, grunting.

He grabbed the sheets, twisting them in his fists, needing _something_ to hold onto. As soon as her Alpha cock slid into him, any conscious tendency was out the window. The palm of her hand pushed against the small of his back, forcing him down and up at the same time, opening him further. His cock was leaking, aching to be touch, but he couldn’t even attempt to grab it. But his dick meant nothing with hers pumping into him like a product fresh from its package, batteries included.

"I’m… I’m close." She panted. Tommy just moaned unintelligibly in response. She could feel her Knot, starting to inflate. He mewled underneath her.

"Ah…" sweat soaked, his knees slipped on the bedding, spreading his legs, like he was nearly doing the splits.

Thea cried out in surprise, almost a little bit of pain, and a lot of pleasure as she thrusted into the Omega, and something seemed to cinch around the head of her retractable cock. Tommy cried out himself, letting out a choked cry as his sphincter clamped around her as he came. She grunted, uttering a shout as her Knot expanded and locked her inside.

A moment later, she ejaculated, triggering another climax for Tommy, and a her own first. Her hips gave little minute jerks as she continued to shoot her load. The orgasm rode her, like nothing she’d ever had before. Tommy was a shaking, shattered mess attached to her pelvis, swallowing everything she gave.

His thighs quivered, and his hips ached from the position of his legs. But remaining strength he did not have. Thea was another story. He revelled in her strength as she took his hips, pulled him up again, before pushing him onto his side, following him down.

He gave a soft groan, halfway passed out from exhaustion and post orgasm times two. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his back against her chest, their legs tangled. She briefly drew her tongue along the beads of sweat between his shoulder blades up to his neck, tasting him before she buried her nose at his sweaty nape, pressing her lips to the warm flesh.

His internal cervix had never opened up like that for Oliver. But whatever it may mean, as soon as his Heat was finished, he’d take a morning after pill. He wasn’t in the headspace to having any pups right now. Until then, his birth control would have its work ahead of it. But right now, he just wanted to sleep in the safely of the Alpha’s arms.

Thea knew the instant that he dozed off. Though she felt a satisfied in a post extreme sex kind of way, like she had a few shots of espresso, but smoked a little weed. It was the Rut that kept her awake, alert over the Omega. Protective.

Finally, almost an hour later, she felt her Knot slowly deflate. She slowly pulled her hips from his own, hissing lightly as pulled her cock out. It wasn't rock hard, but it wasn't completely wilted, otherwise it would have retracted. She was still aroused, just as she knew that Tommy's Heat wasn't over yet.

"Mm." Tommy sighed, being awoken, but still drowsy. His Heat had tapered a little with that first Knot, but he knew that it would flare back up soon.

She didn’t know what to do. She’d never accompanied an Omega into Heat before. She knew the basics of it. They were taught it in school since grade 5, and general knowledge of it. But she didn't know what she was supposed to do now, here, with Tommy.

"Check the door," he mumbled, "Ingrid always leaves food for me during my Heats." He scrubbed a hand over his face.

She moved from him, off the bed. Somehow, it was easier with his back facing her. She went to the door naked, and cautiously cracked it. And true, there was a tray right there. She pulled it in and quickly closed the door again. She brought the tray back to the bed, pushing it onto the nightstand and climbing back into the bed. She sat up against the headboard.

She ran her hand down the Omega's arm before she pulled on his shoulder, shifting the man's head and shoulders into her lap. "Okay?" she asked.

"Mm." He answered as she petted his hair from his forehead.

She looked at the tray. There was bottle water, and assorted finger foods that weren't messy and packed with calories and fats to replenish their drained energy. She fed him, taking some for herself, as her opposite hand rubbed his chest and arms and through his hair.

Tommy could feel her Alpha cock hard against the back of his neck, his interest drove more towards her touch and her Knot and her enveloping scent than the food. She fed him a juicy grape, the last, but when she went to take her hand away, he grasped her wrist and he took a couple of her fingers into his mouth.

"Shit," she uttered, panting a little.

He could feel her thighs bunch beneath him as he twirled his tongue her digits. Finally, he released them and shifted around. He climbed into her lap, his knees on either side of her thighs. She gasped as his cheeks parted and her length just fit along his crease. He moved his hips forward and back, fucking against her entire length between his slicked cheeks. He groaned.

His own dick was hard again and it rubbed against her flat, tan belly, smearing it with eager pre-cum. Her hands caressed up his ribs, she leaned forward and took one of his nipples between her lips, her nose buried in his chest hair. He panted as she sucked on it, bit it lightly between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue.

His hips pulled back as far as they could go without falling out of her lap, and the head of her engorged, leaking cock caught the rim of his slicked hole. Then he suddenly bore down, taking her Alpha cock into his dripping rectum. His thighs completely overlay hers as he took her fully.

"Tommy," she gasped. His weight wasn't overbearing. She liked it, to think that she could hold his entire weight. That she could carry him.

"Hhn." He panted. "Fuck." He pushed her back until she was laying back against the pillow piled against his headboard. And he started to move, undulating his hips against her cock.

He caressed her jaw, pushing his fingers into her wavy long hair and tilted her chin up. He ducked his head, capturing her lips. Her arms wrapped around him, and she quickly dominated the kiss. Pushing her tongue after his, she stroked his mouth. He moaned into her mouth before they broke apart.

She gripped his thighs, panting as she watched him openly. He'd always been handsome... beautiful. But to be able to watch him like this, unguarded, pleasure and desire the only emotions on his face; breathless moans leaving his lips, skin flush—because of _her._

_"Thea_ ," he begged her. It wasn't enough. He wanted—

She sat forward and with Alpha possessed strength, she flipped them. Bucking her hips into him as they touched back down onto the mattress, making them both grunt in pleasure.

He jammed a pillow beneath his hips to give her better angle and hooked his leg around her narrow hip. She gripped his knee and thrust into him powerful like a well-oiled piston. And unlike last time, her other was occupied by his cock. He bucked his hips, gasping at the heat of her hand against his sensitive, leaking cock.

He was clenching and unclenching around her as she moved in and out of him. It was driving her nuts, creating a pleasant friction on her penis that was getting her ready to Knot. She pumped her fist faster, not even attempting to match the pace with her own thrusting.

_That_ made Tommy was to climb the walls. It was a fantastic, confusing bombardment of altering pleasure that drove him fast. His back arched as he chocked out a cry as he orgasmed, splattering his warm seed between the two of them before he collapsed back onto the bed, gasping and panting.

She was just able to bury herself into him before he clamped down around her and she Knotted. She came, just as powerfully and as exhilarating before, though there was nothing closing around the head of her Alpha cock this time around.

She caught herself before she could follow down after him. Breathing heavily, her flushed chest heaving. She gave herself a minute as Tommy already seemed to be dozing. It really was just fuck, sleep, eat; wasn't it?

Using his bent knee as support, she leaned over and snagged one of the wipes that Ingrid had provided with the tray. She cleaned his spent come from her belly and did the same with his thighs and pelvis before tossing it away. She took one of the bottles of water and easily drained half of it. She was parched and knew she could finish it, but she wanted Tommy to have some. The last thing that was needed was for him to become dehydrated.

"Drink this." She told him, pressed the mouth of the same bottle she'd just drunk from against his lips.

"Mm." He turned his head away.

"Tommy," she used her Alpha voice and he instantly parted his lips. She carefully tipped it and only took it away after a he drank at least half the bottle like she had. There was still a few swallows left over. She licked her lips but screwed the cap back on. She was sure Ingrid would leave more outside the bedroom door, but just in case, she left it for the Omega later.

She pulled the pillow from underneath his hips. There wasn't much of a choice in resting positions with how they were locked. She carefully lowered herself onto him, pulling the blanket over them and laying her head against his chest.

"Mm." He nuzzled her crown, sighing as he settle back into sleep, an arm around her waist.

She listened to his heartbeat as he rested, playing lightly with his chest hair. She could scent the weakening in his Heat pheromones. One more Knotting, she was sure and he'd be through his cycle, breaking her from her own Heat-induced Rut. She didn't want to think about what would happen when it was over, right now. She didn't want to wonder what it would do to their friendship. Or how it only happened because Ollie wasn't here.

She sighed lightly and scraped the back of her nail over his opposing nipple. His breath gave a cute little hitch and she watched as it pebbled. She shifted, noticing a little allowance of movement in her hips as she flicked her tongue over his perked nipple, making him sigh. Her Knot had deflated slightly, not enough to pull out, but enough to allow for some movement. She shifted and braced on her elbows, their torsos still joined. She rocked lightly, little minute movements of her hips.

"Ah," he gasped, his eyes fluttering as he felt her pliable cock flood with hot blood again, and firm inside his rectum. Her head butted against his prostate like an insistent dog wanting to be petted. She felt his cock grown firm, trapped between their lower bellies as their breathes picked up.

He exclaimed, arching his back slightly, as she gasped. Her orgasm was dry this time, even as his was not. Her reserves were still building back up from the Knot she was still on. Luckily, at least, her Knot didn't swell up again.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her, shifting them to a better position. Their hips were angled, still fitted together, even if she was on her back, his leg thrown over her hip, his head laid on her chest, using her small breasts as a pillow.

He nuzzled her breast with a low moan as she petted her hand through his dark hair, the other trailing up and down his back. He was a Knot and breast man (something Ollie just didn't have).

It was half-an-hour more before her Knot deflated again and she'd barely started to pull out when his hormones skyrocket and she nearly choked, her eyes rolling as she was bombarded with his Heat pheromones in full force just like when they went through their first round of Knotting. He was a high-even-high Omega. Her fading Rut snapped back full force.

A growl ripped from her chest through her throat as in the blink of an eye, she had him flipped, on his hands and knees, and drove her hard and heavy Alpha cock into his slick dripping hole. They both cried out at the sharp pleasure.

It was even more intense than their first foray. There was no foreplay, no hesitance, just take-take-take. She pounded into him with no remorse, as Tommy grovelled beneath her, making unintelligible begging sounds. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of his hips, her fingertips pressing hard enough that he'd be tender there later.

Her Alpha cock stroked every inch of him, filled him to perfection. A deep yearning filled him that he’d never felt before, as her cock, her pheromones, her touch, her taste, stoked something inside of him, set in on fire. He felt it tingle over his skin, and concentrate on his neck, like a sparking flare. The Omega wanted her, he wanted her forever.

His scent changed, one conscious stream that flowed straight towards her from a singular point of his person. She scented, salivating heavily, following it. Forward, she was draped against his bunched back. She nuzzled the back his neck, nipping and licking where it was strongest, at the curve of his shoulder meeting neck.

He cocked his head, arching his neck, baring the bonding gland to her. When their hormones and pheromones were at their highest, when they were at their closest, most heightened, most connected in an act of ecstasy and trust; a specific chemical response happened, that allowed the bond to be formed.

She licked at the gland, slavering at the unique taste. She tasted the change of her saliva, it tingled lightly. Her body was changing for the bond.

Her leaking mushroom head buried deep with in him, pressing against his internal cervix. His climax swallowed him. It shuttered around her head. Her Knot locked her in place. Her teeth scraped over his gland. She came. They both cried out. She opened her mouth to bite, bond them forever, they would be no one else’s.

"Thea," he sobbed, slick with sweat, shaking, breathing heavily.

She came back to herself at the last minute. She turned her head and clamped down on her own taut right bicep. Her whimper was muffled as she broke though the skin. The taste of her own blood filled her mouth, it burned with the intrusion of her saliva. Her jaw locked. Tear pricked her eyes, of pain, of loss.

Tommy couldn't hold himself up any more. He was obliterated, exhausted. He was full, he was filled, he was warm, he was safe, but at the same time, there was a blank space that wasn't supposed to be empty. It was supposed to be marked.

Thea caught her free arm on the head board, hovering over the post-Heat dead-to-the-world slumbering man, nothing touched him but her cock knotted inside of him. Finally, her jaw loosed and she lifted her mouth away from her arm.

She inhaled firmly through her nose, trying to control herself as she stared at the bite wound. It was deep, red, a little puffy. She could see the clear marks of her teeth. She drank away most of the resulting blood, but it was still a little weepy. Her bond-saliva would help clot the wound, just as it was meant to give the connection, just as it was meant to scar. She'd almost done that to Tommy. She choked on the sob before it could be voiced. She could of had him, he could have been hers.

She was a terrible Alpha.

Finally, muscles trembling, she lowered herself. She turned Tommy on his side with ease and curled around his back. She wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close. She pressed her nose against the bond gland, but its inviting scent had fast faded. She'd lost her chance. It was just another piece of skin now.

She let out a shuddering sigh and hugged him tighter. It's been over an hour and she was still Knotted. It was like some sick sort of torture to point out the failure of the blank space under her nose. Her Knots seemed to be rather inconsistent. She knew every Alphas was different, but she couldn't remember if this was normal, or ineptitude.

When her Knot finally expended, she didn't even have to pull out herself. Her Alpha cock simply receded and was as before she went into Rut. A normal Alpha woman... who bond-bit herself.

Tommy sighed at the emptiness, and he rolled onto his back as if trying to follow her when she stood from the bed, but he did not wake. She went to the door, and sure enough, Ingrid had left another tray. She switched it out with the old one. The contents were similar as the last, but the food was more comfort than energy, and a single blister pack with a white pill in it. She sat back on the bed and used the wipes again, before she drank the last few swallows of water from the previous bottle, leaving the fresh ones left for Tommy when he woke up.

She sat at his hip, their bare hips and thighs aligned. She faced him, her knees drawn up to her chest, her ankles crossed, arms laying over her knees, her hand squeezed tightly around the burning bite mark on her bicep. She made sure he was tucked up under blanket, and watched over him.

He was through the pre-Heat, and the actual Heat, but now it was his Post-Heat transition where he recuperated from the exertions of his Heat; his hormones levelled-out back to normal, and his body flushed of any foreign fluids and bodies. Leaving him cuddle-and-snuggle wanting.

She should leave, get Ingrid to help him through his post-Heat. She knew what she was doing. And that way, Thea wouldn't have to see the look of horrible realization in Tommy's blue-eyes when he woke up and found himself thoroughly Knotted and Thea naked in his bed instead of Oliver. She squeezed her eyes shut and gave her head a little shake, flinging her lightly mussed brown hair.

But just like when she'd stood in the doorway, the opportunity before her, she didn't turn away, she didn't run. She was _not_ Oliver. She was not her brother. And that was one of the things that she liked about herself. Just because they were twins, didn't mean were each others reflection. Robert had fertilized two separate eggs. They may have grown together, they had been born together, but they were not identical persons.

Thea carefully crawled over Tommy and faced him under the blanket on her right side, tangling their legs together, hugging his head to her chest. He sigh contently in his post-Knotted state, melting in the strong Alpha's arms. He nestled against her. She brushed her fingers through his hair, her finger tips stroking one piece of skin or another. Touching, tracing, caressing, soothing... mapping. Her eyes drifted closed.

...

Tommy was floating in a lovely head space in his post-Heat; almost completely and utterly satiated. But in his Heat daze, something different had happened. Something had changed. His bonding gland had activated, he found his desired Alpha, he initiated the bond. But... he'd never reacted that way with Oliver before. He brows furrowed as the thought didn't quiet seem right with him. Oliver was... away. He'd left to run away halfway around the world after they fought. It was too coincident a reaction not to have been about that. But he didn't feel bonded. He was sure that he would have felt different. So that meant... he swallowed the lump in his throat. His Alpha didn't bond with him.

He scented as he became more aware of the goddamn fantastic cuddle he was in right now. He smelt the trace similarities to Oliver, but the person holding him was not. It was Thea. Thea.

His heats were usually filled with pockets of clarity, haze, desire, and blankness. But the more he woke up, the more came into focus except for a few points. Post-Knot when he rested, and the end with the bonding gland. He didn't think that she was aware that he was awakening.

He cracked his eyes opening, and when his eyes focused, he realized exactly where his face was—his face nestled in her bosom. Good he loved boobs! Something that Oliver clearly lacked, but Thea did not. He stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the nipple that lay tantalisingly close in front of his lips. Her taste sparked briefly on the tip of his tongue. It pinked up and budded, and he took it between his lips reverently. She gasped, arching her chest, her fingers tightening in her hair.

She had been exhausted, and in the still and quiet of post-Heat and Rut and had allowed herself to doze. Warmth enveloped her chest, a minute pleasure radiated from her nipple. Her body react naturally to the attention, but then her eyes snapped open as she came back to the present.

She jerked back from him with a sharp inhale, her hand still tangled in his hair, her arm holding him close. Her nipple came from between his lips wetly, his breath cooling the damp spot and making it pimple with goose bumps. Her eyes were wide with deer-in-the-headlights syndrome, her breath caught in her throat as she stared.

He blinked at her rapidly in a second of surprise at her reaction, but then he smiled brightly at her. "Hey," he breathed. His hand delightfully caressed her side and hip, down her thigh and up again, before going around and cupping her perfectly shaped behind, pulling, pressing her triangle against his stirring groin.

"W-What are you doing?" she stammered, her voice a little high.

"Touching you," he sang pleasantly. His hand caressed up the curve of her spine from her buttock, her shoulder and along the back of her arm around him. He pressed his lips to her wiry bicep.

"Are you okay?"

"I’m great. You?" His thumb brushed along the side of her small breast.

"Confused. Freaking out, to be honest." She was breathing a little fast.

He stopped, his hand cupping her boob and looked up from her chest to her face, which was a in an expression of what she’d just described. "Thea," he exchanged side-boob for her cheek, cupping it, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. "What’s wrong?" he sat up, the blanket falling from around them, disentangling them. "Thea?"

"I—" she swallowed. She shook her head. "You should take that." She said instead, nodding to the tray behind him.

He looked behind him. "Oh. Right." He leaned back and stretched for the water and pill, revealing everything to her. The very happy trail of his hair that led to his semi-hard cock. It didn’t matter that she’d seen in before, that was in Rut and in Heat, this was different. It was like they were sober now, not drunk off each other pheromones and acting accordingly to their biology. He swallowed his morning-after pill with distaste.

She was still laying on her side, she couldn’t seem to get her body to move. She still felt the warmth on her skin where’d he’d touched her. But maybe it was better that she didn’t move at the moment, even as her body was on as full display as his own.

"This shouldn’t of happened. I fucked it all up!" she shoved her hair out of her face, annoyed. "I said I would just sit there—and then I Knotted you three times!"

"Whoa. Hey." He corrected, "If I remember correctly, I’m the one that crawled to you."

"I almost—!" she put a hand over her mouth to stop from saying more.

"Almost what?" he almost held his breath, pulling her hand from around her mouth. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited.

She shook her head. "I—I’m just going to go." She didn’t meet his eyes. She pushed herself up and twisted towards the edge of the bed, intending grab her close up and scramble out of there.

"What the fuck is that?!" Tommy exclaimed, grabbing her right wrist and jerking her to a halt. It looked like an aborted zombie bite. It looked stark and gory on her tan skin.

"Fuck," she wanted to cry. She didn’t care that she was a twenty-two-year-old grown woman. It was scientific and biological fact that Alphas didn’t emotionally mature until they were in their thirties. Which was fucking ironic because for centuries Alphas dominated and ruled society. "A mistake!"

He looked at it, and looked at her. How clean done it was. How it was probably a clearer picture of her teeth than her actual dental records. This was no normal bite, this was— "A bond-bite," he whispered. His thumb stroked the untouched flesh under the mark. "What—?"

"I was going to claim you, that’s what!" she shouted at him. "But I managed to stop myself at the last second."

He felt like his heart was cracking in his chest at how broken she sounded. "Why—" but he never got to finish. _Why? Why did you stop?_ he wanted to cry.

"I have to go, I should never have come." She jerked the sheet around her as she stood. Fuck her clothes. She’d drive in this, she didn’t give a shit. She just needed to leave like she should of done in the start. "I should have just let you shadow me out. I should have took that fucking scholarship in Metropolis."

She sped for the door and yanked it open, walking fast down the hall. Tommy cursed and jumped from the bed after her, chasing her down the hall.

"Fuck, Thea, stop!" he shouted. He stomped his foot on the trailing sheet. It jerked before it was pulled from her hands, dropping to the floor—leaving them both naked in the hall.

"Shit, Tommy!" she exclaimed. She spun, going to grab the sheet, but it was a little difficult seeing as he was deliberately standing right on it.

He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a little shake. "I didn’t let you go the first time, you think I’ll let you go now?"

She was angry, confused, tired, hungry, sad, heartbroken—she just wanted her world to stop spinning, just for a minute. She tried to shrug free. She needed space, she needed to breath. She wanted to be held, she wanted him to take her breath away.

"Don’t be like _him,_ " he begged her. "Don’t run away!"

She stopped cold as she realized _who_ he was talking about. "I am not like him!" she snarled vehemently.

His fingers tightened on her shoulders almost painfully. " _I know_." She said nothing, her chest heaving with emotion, so he did. "The real reason why Oliver left… was because of me."

It was so out of the blue, it caused her join the conversation, "What do you mean?"

"We—we fought. About you." He told her. "When you got that scholarship to Metropolis U. a few years ago, Oliver and me were both scared about you leaving Starling, us. We went to a bar. I… The stress over the thought of you leaving, it triggered my Heat early. Oliver helped me get out of there, he kept other Alphas away on the way home. I was wasted and it sort of happened. He—He smelt like you." He whispered that last part. "But then you decided to stay. I was going to— but you already decided and I had already— with Oliver. I didn’t think anyone knew. I thought everything could go back to normal—but I was stupid to think that. And then when I went into my next couple Heats, Oliver came over, and I was just too far gone to…" he shook his head. "Then a few months ago, Oliver came over, he had some big row with Laurel or something and he was ranting and angry. He worked himself into a fucking Rut! And then he was saying stuff about _us_ being together, that we should bond.

"I told him flat out NO. I didn’t even respond to his pheromones. He knew how I felt, I know he knew. He was just being a selfish, aggressive Alpha dick. We kind of got into it. I made sure he knew that I didn’t feel about him like I do—like I do about you. Oliver’s my best-friend in life, he’s my brother—but he’s not _you_ , Thea."

She stared at him, dumbfound (and doubly pissed at Oliver now). " _That’s_ why he hardly said goodbye to me?" she asked incredulously. "Because you like me more than him…?" she repeated slowly because she was still trying to comprehend.

"The look on your face when you turned to the door, if I let you go I knew I was going to lose you. And I couldn’t lose you. Do you understand?" he asked her.

"I…" Thea gulped. "As soon as Ollie Knotted you, I was sure I didn’t stand a chance so didn’t even try."

"I wanted _you_ to tie me up in knots," he replied with humour but it was no less true. "I wanted you to claim me, to bite me." His knuckles carefully brushed down her right bicep. "I was so stupid."

"More stupid than giving up the thing you wanted for since you were nine, and biting yourself instead?" she asked it lightly but it was a loaded question.

"About the same," he caressed her cheek. "I should have fucking said something."

She looked into his blue-eyes. "So say something now."

He didn‘t waste a minute. "I love you. I have loved you for a long—"

She crushed their mouths together, swallowing what else he had to say, consuming it. She sent them stumbling back against the hall wall. She felt a little thrill through her as he switched their positions; pushing her against the wall and taking charge of the kiss. She wanted him to claim her as much as he wanted her to claim him.

His tongue stroking hers, left her breathless. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, squeezing her breast, pinching her nipple, making her gasp. Her nails clawed his shoulder blade, the other grabbed his ass, pulling him closer against her. Feeling his cock harden against her sculpted mound. He released her lips, and mouthed along her jaw, down her extended neck, sucking on her collarbone. He squeezed one breast, and kissed the other. He dropped to his knees in front of her, on the hardwood floor of the hallway.

"What are you—" she started as he lifted one of her legs and put her knee over his shoulder. "Oh, fuck!" he’d nuzzled his way between her thighs and started to tongue her sex.

She’d felt his desperate tongue and mouth on her Alpha cock, but this was a different piece of anatomy and definitely a different ballpark—but damn he was hitting it out of the park.

He emitted a rumbling, vibrating sound; from his chest and along his tongue as he took her blood engorged clit (the head of her Alpha cock) between his lips. She moaned, threading her fingers into his dark hair. He could taste and even scent traces of his own slick (she was inside of him just a couple of hours ago), but it was quickly overpowered by _her._ He stroked her testicles that were half-hidden like sentinels on either sigh of her opening. She bit her lip. He released her clit and moved down, his tongue tracing her folds—before he dipped inside of her.

Her head thumped back against the wall. Her breathing grew more and more ragged. He lapped at her like a thirsty dog. It was warm, and it was wet, and he stroked her just right, just there. And fuck, fuck, fuck, she was close, close, closer—there!

"Tommy!" she gasped as she climaxed against his tongue. Her hips bucked against his tongue. He carried her through it, his tongue not stopping. Until she slumped, panting, her muscles like water. "Fuck," her legs were shaking.

He smiled as he rose from his knees. "Here," he guided her arms to loop around his neck, then grasped her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips. As he turned and headed back for his room, she could feel his erect cock bob against her sensitive crease.

He deposited her onto the bed with a buck of his hips. From his nightstand, he got a bottle of lube and crawled onto the bed after her. Unlike female Betas and female Omegas (not in Heat), female Alphas didn’t secrete enough self-lubrication in general, or even when aroused. Lube just helped smooth the way.

"Why do you even have lube?" she wondered, laid back against the pillows.

He sat between her legs. "I’m a guy. I masturbate." He popped the cap of the small bottle and squeezed some of the lube onto two of his fingers, before tossing the bottle on the bed.

"Going through sex-crazed Heat isn’t enough for you?"

He traced her already stimulated entrance with his lubed fingers, making her shudder. "You just went through my sex-crazed heat, you tell me." He slid his fingers into her core. She exhaled. He pumped his fingers a few times, slowly.

He petted her wall, stroking them. Searching. He pressed—"Ah!" her hips lifted off the bed—and found what he was looking for. He left it alone after that, pumping her tight entrance with his fingers until she grew impatient and bumped him with her bent knee.

"Hey,"

He extracted his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. "Just wanted you to beg a little," he teased.

She sat up. "When have you ever known me to beg?" she took up the lube bottle and squeezed a generous portion into her palm. "Bet I could make you beg, though." He made a choked sound as she pumped him, coating his cock thoroughly with the lube. Her thumb slid over his slit, smearing the bead of pre-cum and he thrust into her hand.

"Thea,"

She smirked. "Told you," she sang. She released his cock and laid back against the pillows. Her tongue flickered over the pad of her thumb, tasting Tommy and lube, before she wiped it clean.

Tommy crawled up her body and kissed her firmly, heatedly. She hooked her leg around his hip and urged him forward. Still kissing her, supporting himself on one arm, he reached between them, and guided his eager cock to her waiting entrance.

They both inhale sharply into each others mouth as he slid inside her for the first time. Fuck, she was tight. Her walls hugged his cock snugly. He paused to gain him bearings for a moment, before he pulled his hips back—then slammed them forward:

"Ah,"

"Hah,"

He pulled out and thrust back in. In and out. His strokes were smooth, full, but for the sporadic snap of his hips thrown in there that drove his leaking head to press against her g-spot. Her arousal was coiling tightly inside her loins, building slowly into her orgasm.

He leaned over, kissing her breasts, kissing her. Slowly his thrusts, slowing. He stopped. "Let me try something," he told her, and pulled out. He'd examined the landscape earlier, and found exactly where he wanted to touch base with her.

"Shit, why did you do that for?" she complained. Her chest was flushed. "I was close."

"I know. Move you hips a bit," he shifted her. The leg that had previously been around his hip, was now between his own legs. He took her other leg and aligned it straight up along his side, grasping her angle at his shoulder.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked. "You know I play lacrosse, not gymnastics."

He chuckled and kissed her firm calf. "Brace yourself,"

"Wha—" he pushed himself back into her lubed tunnel. He didn't even give her a second before he started to move. He was like a jackhammer. He didn't relent. She panted. She had to reach overhead and brace her hands on the headboard, otherwise he would literally drive her up the wall. She had to literally brace herself like he suggested.

"Oh, god, god, god..." she muttered unintelligibly. Because he was hitting her g-spot 8 times out of ten.

"It's just me," he grinned. He was breathing heavily, and his skin shone with a sheen of sweat from exertion. "But I'm okay with that pet name."

"Ahhh," she moaned in answer, literally not able to say anything else right now. She'd thought penetrating him had been the best-sex, but him inside of her was really racing for the gold.

He watched her body shake with his thrusts, her boobs jiggling with her arms bent overhead, his chest lightly arched. Her long, brown, wavy hair was mussed, tangled, and sticking to her temples. She was mesmerising. He never wanted to look away, he didn't want to stop. He'd almost lost her because of Oliver, but he wasn't letting her go now that he had her.

But he was close, too goddamn close. His grip tightened on her ankle at his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and whimpered, he was on the edge of his orgasm, trying to hold on a but longer. Her walls squeezed and released around his cock. He knew she was close. He needed to get her over before he had an aneurysm.

Thea's muscles bunched. She was close, she just needed that little shove to get into bliss, but Tommy was slowing, he was hardly hanging on to his own orgasm. Missing her g-spot now more than hitting it, his breath ragged.

In a lethal move that was probably more gymnastic than lacrosse, her muscles bunch in a wave, bring her pelvis forward, pushing Tommy back onto the bed with a yelp of surprise, the rest of her body following after him.

They both shouted their climax upon landing and bouncing upon the bed, as she was basically doing the splits on his cock, now spurting warmth inside of her. Thea sat on his cock for a long minute, gasping, before she dropped backwards unceremoniously on the bed with a low groan; their legs tangled.

"Shit, Thea," Tommy gasped, his head hanging off the foot of the bed. "You nearly killed me."

She gave a breathless chuckle, her eyes closed as she rode her declining climax. "I think I saved you from that heart attack you were about to have. If you held back coming any longer, I think your balls were going to explode."

"I think you're right." He sighed. He groaned, forcing energy into his body and his bones to brief re-solidify as he dragged himself up, then flopped down next to her on his side. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she smiled, turning her head to him and cracking her eyes open.

He swiped the hair from her forehead and temples with his fingers. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she took his hand, kissed it, then tangled their fingers. "You?"

"Better than okay."

"'Cause the sex?" she teased.

He flashed her a grin. "Don't get me wrong. The sex was great. Fantastic. Mind blowing. You might have even broke my dick," he joked.

"It better not be," she smirked, "I have plans for that dick." She dragged her nails lightly over the front of his thigh, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"Good. You're speaking in the future tense," he said. "But it's because it was with you."

"Damn," she breathed. "When you say stuff like that, it makes you even hotter."

He propped his head up on an elbow and looked down at her with a blue smouldering gaze, "You get more beautiful ever day."

"Okay, alright." She chuckled. "We just had sex, save it for later."

"We should shower," he mumbled, his chin on her shoulder. "It's starting to stink in here. Ingrid's going to have her work cut out for her."

"Poor Ingrid," Thea agreed. "But right now I'm more hungry that scent-disturbed. Weekly locker-room visits make a woman stronger. So I'm going to eat all this, okay?"

She twisted onto her side and reached for the tray on the nightstand that was virtually untouched and dragged it onto the bed, and up onto her stomach as she lay back down. Tommy held the side of the tray to stabilize it on her stomach, not the best of tables. He watched her as she grabbed the first thing that her fingers touch; a brownie-bite.

"Oh, my God." She moaned around it as she chewed. "Mm. This is really chocolaty."

"You went all Alpha-warden, didn't you, when I was in Heat? Gave me all the food and drink that Ingrid left, hardly took any for yourself. Didn't sleep when I rested."

She just shrugged, "Of course I did. Have you ever seen yourself while you in Heat? You think I was going to let anyone touch you when you're mine?" she picked a mini-muffin next.

"Yours, huh?" he smirked.

"Yes." She said seriously.

"Good." He told her. He picked out a chocolate coated s’more and bit into. Jelly from inside squirted into his mouth, and out the other end too, dripping onto her.

"Tommy!" she complained. "I am not a plate."

"Oh, I'll get that right now, don't worry." He tossed the rest of the cookie back onto the tray, pushed it down her naked belly. He leaned over her and licked up the jelly, which just happened to land on her breast. He just as happily wrapped his lips around her nipple.

"Tommy," she gasped.

"I love your boobs." He told her, his voice coming out muffled with her nipple in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the peak before he rose his head again, licking his lips. "So you were saying before?" he popped the rest of the smoore between her lips.

She just chuckled, shaking her head as she chewed.

"So, since I'm yours now..." he said casually, giving her something with peanut butter next, licking traces from off his thumb, "Then you'll just have to bite me to prove it—keep all those other pesky Alphas away. In the meantime, we should probably get married."

"Wha—!" she choked and started coughing. That peanut butter something went down the wrong way. She sat up fast, hand on her chest. The tray tipped off the side of the bed, all that yummy food forfeit now. "What? Did you say married?"

He rubbed her back. "That's what freaked you out?" he was bemused. "The marriage?"

"Aren't we skipping a few things here?" she asked, clearing her throat. "Like—like dating or something?"

"We've know each other out whole lives—there's nothing that dating can tell us that we don't already know about each other."

"Well..." she kind of didn't have a counter to that. "What about Oliver?" she couldn't help but wonder. "He might have acted like an absolute Knot-head about this, but he's still my brother and your best-friend."

Tommy's answer was simple on that regard. He was not going to let Oliver try and control who he wanted, just because it wasn't him. "He's just going to have to deal with it. Not everything can go his way." He was still pissed at the blond Alpha, but they would just have to deal with that when the man decided to stop running off like a child.

"Wow, today's just full of surprises." She muttered. "Wow, um..." She summarized, "So, marriage, then claiming, huh? Should we just skedaddle over to Vegas and elope then? Or do you want to shower first?"

"I'm serious," Tommy said. He ran his finger along her jaw, turning her to look at him. "We're not going to do it today. But in the future, soon—I'll hit you with that when you're not expecting it, make it a surprise." He winked and smiled. "Not in Vegas if you don't want to. It could be a big Queen-Merlyn wedding, just blocks reserved for peoples parking..." He gave his head a little shake. "Oh, and I'm taking your last name."

"Just like that?" he nodded. ""What if I want to be Mrs. Merlyn?"

"Oh, God!" he gagged and clapped hand over her pink mouth. "Never say that again, please."

She chuckled against his palm. She kissed it before she pulled his hand down. "Okay. You can become my Queen."

"Gladly and pleasantly," he grinned, thinking about her Alpha cock, "How did you know you were bigger than Oliver?" he asked.

She made a face. "I tripped over his jockstrap in my room this morning."

"Jockstrap?" he looked confused. "Why the fuck would he have a jockstrap."

She shrugged. "Hell if I know. It's not like he played a sport since he was in early high school.

"Probably some weird sex fetish."

"I don't want to know!" she protested. "I don't want to know what you and Ollie did, okay?"

"Even if it was a thousand times better with you and he could never compare?"

"Even." She agreed. "It was probably… virgin's luck or something."

"What?"

She blushed a little. "Well, I never been in Rut or with an Omega in Heat before, so that was kind of the first time I used my cock."

He sat up on his knees. "Okay. Nope. I've changed my mind," Tommy told her and she gave him a puzzled look. "We'll shower, you'll sleep here tonight 'cause it's already pretty late, and I'll book the jet for Vegas in the morning."

"What are you talking about?" she laughed.

"That Alpha cock is mine, Thea Dearden Queen." He stated firmly. "I'm not letting anyone else get it."

"What, you think I'm going to stick it in any old Omega, now that I know?" She gave her head a little shake. "Tommy," she mirrored his position and cupped his cheek, "I didn't get to say this before, so I'll say it now. I love you, Thomas Merlyn. I will marry you, claim you, put pups in you—tomorrow if need be. It will be done, by me, and only me." She gave an Alpha growl, aggressive, demanding, domineering and pheromones—and it went straight to his fucking uterus, "Understand, Omega?"

"Yes, Alpha." He whimpered.

"Good."

He leapt at her at, crushing their mouths together desperately, pushing her back against the bed. Thea quickly rolled them, pinning him beneath her, and dominated the kiss, stroking his tongue into submission under hers. He moaned beneath her, his fingers tangled in her hair, kneading her breast as his cock started to firm _again_ at the crack of her ass where she straddled him.

When the kiss finally broke, they were left breathless and flushed. As she stared down him, gasping, she could feel her clit swell and rub against his hairy navel. She inhaled sharply at the action and froze above him. She scented the air more carefully this time, and her blood sang at the pheromones he was giving her, thick and like a tidal wave. She gave a grunt as her Alpha cock attempted to extend further.

"Tommy!"

"What?" he writhed under her. "Why did you stop?

"Are you going into Heat again right now?"

"What?" he groaned.

"Tommy," she grabbed his chin rough and made him focus. "Focus." She only continued when his blue-eyes, flooded with pupil, locked with hers. "Are you going into Heat?"

"Heat?" he paused and focused internally and—"Holy shit! Am I?"

"I'm kinda getting an erection right now, so you tell me." she deadpanned.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, his zeroed in on her pelvis. Was _that_ what was poking him in the bellybutton?

"Focus!" she scolded him.

"Sorry." He gave his head a little shake as he shifted up onto his elbows, just because, feeling her clitoral cock head rub his bellybutton. She hissed. "I just really like your Alpha cock," he told her without embarrassment or shame. "But, Heat, right," he said when she gave him a little glower. "How is that possible? Is that possible?" he wondered.

" _You're_ the Omega here, remember?"

"Right, well shit." He tried to think furiously. "I mean... You went all Alpha dominant and it was super hot. You were like Rut adjacent and it really turned my Omega on. You talking about marrying me, and biting me, and puttin' pups in me. It was all very, very Heat arousing."

Thea groaned and face-palmed. "This isn't good, Tommy."

He shifted his thighs and cleared his throat awkwardly. "My ass is wet. I think I'm leaking slick again."

"I'll check and then we'll deal with it." She shifted off his abdomen and sat between his open knees. She ignored his half-hard cock.

"This isn't weird at all," he muttered, watching her.

"I think we're passed that by now."

She probed and brushed her finger over his puckered hole. He shivered and bit his lip to keep the whimper of want at bay and had to work to keep his hips in place. It definitely was not like when he was in Heat. But it was slick, or at least wet. She rubbed it between her finger and thumb, smelled it, then tasted her fingers thoughtfully.

He moaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. "It's like you want to get me horny."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I could probably pick my nose and you'd think it's horny."

"You're probably right," he agreed. "Are we blaming that on my biology or my upbringing."

"It's not slick. It's my sperm leaking out of your ass." She said with a blank face.

"Huh." He laid back, mostly in disappointment, his hands clasped on his stomach. "I think it might have been a visceral response to the high emotions, your pheromones when you said all those things. My hormones are still a little whacked right now, too. I‘m still in post-Heat."

Thea climbed from between his legs and off the bed. "Come on," she yanked him unceremoniously off the bed. He stumbled to his feet. "No more sex, we're having a shower, and going to sleep so we're well rested tomorrow for the trip were going to take."

He pulled her to a stop at his bedroom door when he realized exactly what she meant. "Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

He kissed her excitedly. "You liked it so you should put a ring on it."

"Beyoncé?" Thea asked.

Tommy shrugged. "The Omega knows what she's talking about." He pulled her into the hall.

"Jeez, Tommy." She couldn't help but scold him down the hall to the bathroom, clearly not caring this time around that they were stark naked. No one else was in the mansion but Ingrid, and the Beta would know not to come up until she was absolutely sure it was safe to do so, like with the trays. "Were you trying to kill us? Do you think either of us could handle another Heat right now?"

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, miserable. His fingers brushed her right bicep, "But this bite was supposed to be _mine_."

"The next one will be on you, I promise. Literally."

"I like literally." He pulled the alpha into the bathroom and locked the door. They stepped into the large shower stall together, and with deft fingers, he turned on the taps. He kissed her, pushing her under the warm spray.

"Me, too." She nibbled his bottle lip. She guessed they owed this to Ollie's mysterious jockstrap.

[end]

**aRRoW**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Wow. Okay. Five sex-scenes in one. That was exhausting if you know what I mean. I've never put so much sex in one chapter before. Anyway, I've been wanting to write this for a while, a Thea/Tommy fic, not the five-fingers of sex (though can you really hate me for it?). I think there is some Oliver hate in here, or at least Oliver as an asshole (which wasn't really my intention, it was a kinda of spur-of-the-moment). Anyways, opinions, comments, criticism, love?**
> 
> **P.S: So, here are some deleted bits for this chapter. Whatever, I'm posting them here; it's the only way they'll see the light of day:**
> 
> ("Why do you even have lube?"  
> “Hoping for this day?” he answered.  
> She looked at him blank-faced for a moment. “I want slap you and kiss you,” she laughed.   
> “I’m okay with the kissing,” he agreed, “but can we compromise on the slapping?”  
>  “What kind of compromise?” she raised a tweezed brow.  
> “How about I make you orgasm with just my tongue and fingers?”)
> 
> Alpha’s were actually the most immature out of the three dynamics. Which was ironic, seeing as just thirty-years ago, they held all the top positions in society that catered for the controlled and they have major aggression issues. 
> 
> It didn’t really register that they were still completely nude. 
> 
> She knew she'd never be able to do this again, 
> 
> She gave little minute thrusts
> 
> her knot was going down, but then she became hard again while still inside of him. 
> 
> The continued pheromones of his Heat, stranded her in Rut and kept her penis extended. 
> 
> She wasn’t sure who was doing better or worse. 
> 
> But the reality, was even more upsetting. 
> 
> That was the real kicker, wasn't it?
> 
> Her parents were very contradicting conventional billionaires. Contrary to popular belief
> 
> Though it was a rule that she didn’t stick around for the Heat, she was always there for post-Heat cuddles and cares.


End file.
